Job Constrictions
by Amber Krueger
Summary: “Let me make it up to you.” One shot, Sam/Devil, SLASH. Rated M for strong sexual situations and language.


"Oh, Sammy, that was a good one." The Devil said as he lifted his cigar to his lips. Sam flopped backward onto the silk, burgundy linen sheets beside his boss, breathless and clad in only a sheer layer of sweat.

"Maybe after I finish my dose of nicotine, I'll be ready for round two, what do you say, Sam?" The Devil, still fully clothed, despite his unzipped fly and revealed erection, (which to Sam seemed to never go away) arched a brow and shifted his eyes to Sam, who lay sprawled spreadeagle, chest heaving as he took in each breath. He only nodded in acknowledgment.

"Who would've guessed you'd be so out of breath just from giving me a blowjob."

"Who would've guessed it'd take you almost an hour to come!" Sam snapped, wiping his forehead of sweat and sighing tiredly.

"You're right, Sammy, that wasn't very nice of me. Even though it was kind of funny watching you going at my cock like that… you're so cute when you put some o' that elbow grease into things." The Devil took one last drag from his cigar and then flicked it into oblivion. He sighed out a long stream of smoke as he rolled onto his side.

"Let me make it up to you."

Suddenly Sam yelped as something grabbed hold of his cock. He peered down to find the Devil's tail constricted around him like a snake.

Sam arched his back as the Devil began to stroke him teasingly, furrowing his brow in effort to control himself.

The Devil's lips curled into a vicious smile as Sam moaned under his breath, tilting his head back and bucking his hips forward.

Before Sam knew it, the Devil was kneeling in front of him, completely naked, lifting Sam's legs over his shoulders, his tail still wrapped around Sam's cock, moving in an indescribable way that made Sam literally beg for more.

"What do you want Sammy? Do you want me to fuck you?" The Devil prodded teasingly as he positioned himself at Sam's asshole.

Sam couldn't bare to even open his eyes all the way, as the waves of pleasure washed over him. He struggled to nod and slip a moan of consent.

Bending his reaper over backwards, the Devil grasped his own cock and aimed it before pushing himself inside.

Just as he slid deeper inside, Sam's muscles tightened as a drop of precum trickled down the head of his penis. "Oh Sammy, do that again." The Devil pulled out almost all the way, then thrust back inside until Sam was couldn't be filled anymore.

A loudly voiced moan escaped Sam's throat as the Devil hit his prostate and squeezed his cock in just the right way.

"Hmmm… call me Jerry, Sam." The Devil hissed, pounding Sam harder as he picked up his pace.

"Jerry!" Sam cried out as the Devil hit his prostate once again.

"That's right, Sammy… say my name."

Sam bucked his hips into _Jerry _and arched his back as his muscles hugged the Devil's cock.

Jerry gripped Sam's thighs tightly and humped him raw, his own muscles tightening as he reached the edge.

Just as Sam could feel his climax building up inside him, the Devil pulled his tail away, his hand taking it's place.

"Come for me, Sam." He squeezed Sam's cock, his thumb circling the head ever so gently.

"Jerry! Fuck, oh, Jerry!" Sam bucked his hips uncontrollably, clutching the satin sheets and pushing himself onto his boss as he came, as he came _hard._

Just feeling Sam twitch and quiver around him like that, brought the Devil over the edge, causing him to release an inexplicable load into his reaper, followed by a loud satanic roar, Jerry pulled himself out of Sam.

He leaned forward and stroked Sam's cock one more time, before taking it in his mouth and sucking away the remnants of Sam's orgasm.

His tongue slithered over Sam's balls, and down to his asshole, where he licked his own release away, triggering a series of moans from Sam.

The Devil traced his tongue back over Sam's cock and over his stomach, until his face was leveled with Sam's.

He smiled and licked his lips before clutching Sam by the chin and kissing him roughly.

"You never cease to amaze me, Sam."

The Devil grinned and rolled onto his back next to his loyal employee.

"Oh and by the way… I have a soul I need for you to catch."

A thin smile slithered across Jerry's face as Sam appeared in his room, nude, an unopened vessel box next to him on the bed.

Sam let out an exasperated sigh, a small grin quirking at the corner of his lips.

"Jerry."

He murmured with a tired laugh.


End file.
